


The Little Big Things

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [63]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Anxiety, Askbox Fic, Based on Labyrinth, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blushing, Character Growth, Comfort, Confessions, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Dreams, Dubious Science, Established Relationship, Explanations, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, False Memories, First Aid, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heart-to-Heart, Holding Hands, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Memories, Men Crying, Minor Injuries, Mr. Needful (Mentioned), Musical plants, Nostalgia, Off-World, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other side of the story, Plants, Pop Culture, Recovered Memories, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sentient Plants, Storytelling, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Vines, based on a book, based on a fanfic, based on a movie, portal gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: Dwc: You walk among enormous flowers. Their blossoms droop heavily from above, face turned down towards your tiny form. Their perfume is thick and sweet and they emit a soft glow. Petals drift down like leaves falling in autumn. Each time one touches the ground, a soft sound can be heard; like a chord being struck on a harp. A great symphony is all around you, with no beginning or end. Feelings of deep peace and satisfaction are within you





	1. The Phyto Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts), [PorkChop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/gifts), [Rickdicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickdicted/gifts).



> This fic follows the events of [As The World Falls Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017726)
> 
> So if you haven't read that fic yet, I suggest you go back and do if you want to understand the context of this fic

Within the span of time it took for him to pull out his portal gun, and type in the coordinates, you had already imagined about a dozen places, and twice as many scenarios.

Rick made it look so easy; twisting dials, and pressing buttons in order to get from point a, to point whatever, but without the proper coordinates and code input, one could scatter their fragments all across the cosmos, without the hope of joining back together all in one piece; the thought often a source of uncalled for anxiety. True, this wasn't like star trek, with its one episode plots, or backstory to reference when you least expected it, but a valid concern that you had yet to address; you blamed it on your curiosity. Having read the notes of Zeta-7s early portal gun schematics, there was the blemish of fear that arose when you least expected it. Sometimes, it didn't feel like it mattered all that much, especially when you were in one of your moods, but more often than not, you hoped Rick would never mess up; or be two cups of coffee short. Contributing factors to your anxiety included the day to day annoyances, time, or how your hair looked that day, but in another one of his attempts to brighten your spirits, he made plans for a surprise adventure; your assumption being anywhere away from buildings or people.

You knew he was trying his best to keep you happy, but you wondered sometimes what he'd say if you told him he didn't have to. It wasn't his job, but you refrained from telling him, because if it weren't for the fact that you trusted and adored Zeta-7, then you would have refused in favor of staying local more often, especially when you weren't in the mood. Oh, but where was the fun in that? Maybe, it'd help; likely it wouldn't.

Today, there were other things the matter, like the doubt which appeared when you recalled the memories from a false dream, and you were confused about what had been the reality and what had been the dream. With thoughts of the past, also came the remembrance of old regrets; many you thought you had buried under reasoning and change, but you were terribly human. You weren't a genius, and you didn't always think about what you'd say before you said them, so you made mistakes; a lot more than you'd care to admit. Because of this, you had been a source of concern, and added to Zeta-7s stress, and this made you stressed because he already had enough on his plate, and this made you worry for his well being. Waves of dread which would wash over you at the thought of getting lost, or forgetting him, misunderstanding, even while gripping his hand as sure and tight as you could when you stepped through the portal were but impediments to your happiness; the worry you felt for scenarios that hadn't occurred, these too fed the monster of anxiety. 

It would be okay, you'd say to yourself. It should've been okay, to step through the portal as you had done so dozens of times before, but then there was your heart beating a mile a minute, begging otherwise. You've watched Zeta-7 do it hundreds of times as well, coming out safe and sound, so you could do this, and would do it. Still, what reason did you have to worry or doubt?

Well, there were places no one came back from; you've heard the stories, you listened to Ricks theories, but again they were stories; cautionary tales that taught lessons. And like now, you fought that lingering fear, the tingling in your limbs, the bloom of tightness in your chest, and made sure you still felt Rick's long, thin, bony fingers laced with yours, holding on for dear life while repeating you're little mantra. On the other side he was still there, and you felt his relief, and with your other hand, you shielded your eyes from the resplendence of the sun, until they could adjust to the scene around you. “Rick,” you gasped, glancing a little at everything; your confidence building as delight overcame your anxiety. “where have you taken me?”

This must have pleased him, cause when he smiled, every wrinkle spoke of his laughter, and his electric blues were brimming with happiness.“W-why don't you look and - and see?”

Curiosity got the better of you as you let go, but reassured by his gentle smiles, you explored what was all around you; his warmth one of the best certainties. All around, the landscape stretched, it curved and there were bends a little ways ahead; you could smell hints of petrichor, and the ground fertile and verdant, with patches of silver grass which whistled when touched. You wondered if they could do more than whistle; laughing because many thoughts of yours had been but a velleity, and you almost moved on, but when the fuzzy blades of grass leaned forward to pat you on the head before returning to their place, you gasped. Were they supposed to do that? Nearby, exposed roots shimmered, and when you approached them, they pulled away from the ground, and bowed in obeisance before returning to their place. You flashed Rick that look that said you were confused, and his mouth hung open in astonishment. Still, he hadn't said a word, and watched on; his hand moving a mile a minute as he took down notes.

Above your heads, were bell like flowers that changed their tune whenever you passed them, and the walkway was littered with mushrooms that made your skin tingle pleasantly when you sat upon them; as unsettling as it was, you were feeling good, as though they absorbed all the negative feelings, and left you with the good ones. Where your feet hung above the ground, an indigo milk cap sprung up so that you could step off. At this point you began to wonder if the forces and plants around you were bending at your will. Considering Rick hadn't warned you yet, or impeded your curiosity in anyway, then he was either waiting for you to ask, or he was studying you; as he usually would. “Rick,” you wondered, as you stepped over the small stones that buzzed like worker bees. “did we shrink, or has the world gotten bigger?”

“Well,” he chuckled, eager to hold on to your hand again. “it’s - it's neither. Everything here is bigger, while w-we remained the same. Neat isn't it?”

Neat was an understatement.

“It is,” You agreed, which made him stand a little taller, and smile a bit brighter. “but I could have sworn we stepped into a Honey I shrunk the kids movie or something. I guess not, but something strange is going on. Haven't you noticed? You probably have, but I just want to check.”

“You're right, I-I-I have, and it makes me wonder what w-would happen if you wanted the flowers to walk? I-I guess that sounds silly.”

“No,” You softened. “it doesn't, but I don't think it works that way. I'm not a god or anything, and I'm pretty sure fairy dust ain't going to cut it, and make these giants move. But if you want me to, I could try.”

The only giants you had ever seen were the western sequoias. You had walked amongst those natural giants, whose respective histories were their own, and you wouldn't question how they came to be; for they existed before you, before Rick. They were the testament of endurance, withstanding centuries of rain, fire, and growth, but here….like many things he showed you was a first. Curious as to what might happen, you thought about the orange star like flowers moving, and bending down to your level. And, because it was your will, they did.“Rick,” you continued, after your initial shock passed. “I'm not imagining things am I? Did…. did that just happen?”

Reading the results from his scanners, and checking the footage from his camera, he exclaimed. “It - it did. It really did!”

“Is that good? I don't know.”

With raised brow, he chuckled to himself, and put away his scanner, and notepad. “Gosh, y-you're just full of - of surprises aren’t you?”

“Honestly, I have no point of comparison. So you're going to have to be upfront with me, and tell me if I'm going to be okay.”

“Y-you're more than o-okay, you're perfect.”

* * *

The sun bathed the earth in delicious warmth, the sparkling dew feeding the thirst of the green.

The pleasant sounds of humming, and their songs had become an uplifting melody. Like kisses upon your skin, the wind made you ticklish, and you needed Ricks assistance so that you wouldn't fall over laughing. It seemed you were sensitive to the environment, which made you go through waves of pleasant emotions, but it was exhausting. Hopefully your life force wasn't being absorbed by them.

“Rick, I think I hear music. Can you tell me why? Or is it my imagination?”

“I'll ugh - I'll be able to tell y-you in a jiffy.”

Flipping through his notes, his brow was raised in confusion. “Um, t-t-to be honest, this is the first time I've seen them act this - this way. They seem t-to be imitating a song, possibly from your subconscious. Do y-you recognize it? Does it - it remind you of anything?”

You stopped in your tracks, and took a moment to earnestly listen before you answered. “It reminds me of your ukulele being played on a refreshing afternoon.”

Eyes wide, you knew he was eager to hear more, curiosity coloring his response. “Is th-that so?”

“Yeah. I love hearing you play,” Which was very true. Rick was a wonderful musician, able to play almost any instrument he picked up. Other Ricks were probably just as talented, but unless they were the legendary Steinway, you doubted anyone could play with as much emotion. You continued. “and the happy sounds that are made in between your laughs, and the strumming of strings, and the way you look at me when you play. Goodness, it warms my heart, and makes me love you even more. You…you always have a way of stirring my emotions.”

“Y-you really like it that much?”

“Like it? I adore it, and your guitar playing too. Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you practically seduced me with those serenades on the front porch, and those evenings indoors when it was raining. I have no idea what you were thinking about at the time, but hopefully it was of me.”

Sentimental words always made him pliable, and he never really knew how to answer, or what the correct words should be, but he tried, and in his earnestness, he'd lean towards you as though he were about to kiss you, but he'd stop before doing so. As though he were reigning himself, he'd close his eyes, taking a few deep breaths before he'd continue. Pressing a light kiss on your forehead, he softened. “I - I always have you on my mind, though I-I didn't - it wasn't my intention back then to….I didn't know you felt that way. I'm not in the habit t-to seduce anyone or….” He faltered, his cheeks dusted in a lovely blush.

Silly man. One of these days, maybe he'd understand when you were flirting and teasing him, and not misconstrue your delight with accusations. You cupped his cheek, encouraging him to look at you. “You're so sweet. I know you wouldn't do that. But either way, I enjoyed it all the same.”

Leaning into your touch, you saw the beginnings of a smile, but his blush was still going strong. “Gosh, now I'm not s-s-so sure, but I - maybe I - oh, I'm s-sorry.”

“Don't be sorry dear. If I didn't want you to, I would have stopped you at the point when you first asked me over for dinner. I mean, I never really thought you were trying anything either. We were just friends, having a good time, and I fell in love with you. Maybe we should thank that ukulele of yours for all the happy hours we had singing silly little songs.”

“I ugh - I should have brought it with me then, because y-you like it.”

“There's always next time. Though, it's been awhile since you played. You must miss it.”

“I-I do,” he admitted, passing a hand through his hair. “but it's because I've been b-busy. I'm sorry a-about that too. I've been away and w-we haven't had much time to ourselves.”

“Rick it's okay, I understand. You have important stuff to do”

“You - you say that, but it bothers me when I have t-t-to leave you for extended periods at a time. I don't like it, and I-I guess maybe I'm being silly. That's what happens when y-you get old. You either want t-t-to be alone or have company all the time. What am I even saying? I'm going off on a-ag….”

Pressing a finger to his mouth, you quieted him. “You already do a great job in trying to make me happy, and I'm not disappointed.”

“Y-you're not?”

“Of course not. I mean, I can't help but miss you, but you've always been a busy guy. How you manage to make time for me and still have time for your hobbies is beyond me, but that's the thing about you Rick, you're not like most people. And every moment with you is wonderful. The question you should be asking is what have I done for you? What can I do to make you feel better?”

“By p-p-putting up with me.”

Pressing a kiss on his cheek, you giggled. “If you mean by loving you, then I'm on it.”

* * *

After a series of small, quick experiments, Rick had come to realize that these plants listened mostly to you and not so much him. Oh, he had his theories, a few of them making you giggle, but for the most part, this is what he understood.“These plants here, I-I had thought they were empathic, but they must - must be trying to trigger a response. I believe they are fascinated b-by you, because I've already spent many happy hours here on - on this planet, but you haven't.”

Placing your hands on your hips, it was your turn to raise a brow. “Rick, if you put it that way, then it means I'm trending.”

“Gosh, I-I-I suppose. Is that the terminology these days? Does it mean you're popular?”

Zeta-7 really could be adorable when he wasn't trying to be, especially when he wasn't always aware of what was current. “Yes, but what are you really saying?”

“That they must r-really like you,” he smiled, jotting down a few notes, before taking out his scanner, and checking the results. “and if I'm correct, then they prosper off these pleasant emotions of - of yours. How fascinating.”

“Can they hear my thoughts?”

“N-no mi corazón,” he chuckled. “they can feel you. Plants are - are surprising organisms—without brains and central nervous systems, they are still able t-t-to sense the environment that surrounds them. They - they can perceive light, scent, touch, wind, even gravity, and are able t-to respond to sounds, too. These plants here are a-a little different, and can sense your every emotions, reflecting your feelings, which I-I guess means you're currently in a pleasant mood.”

“Of course I am, it's beautiful here, and I'm with you.”

After you had said this, a gust of wind rushed by, which rustled the golden leaves, the force of it almost knocking you over, though Rick was quick to grab you by the waist. “Are y-y-you okay?”

You could hear the bell flowers ring, and quietly you thanked them and the forces at work around you, which seemed to bend and curve at your will; whose comedic timing was cliché to say the least. “I am now. Thank you Rick."

Scratching the back of his neck, he let go, and made himself busy by scanning the branches and plant debris. “L-l-like you already said it's ugh - feels like a-a land for giants. I know their size is attributed t-t-to the mineral rich soil. And I-I thought it would be nice to spend a-a day here, but you look tired. Not t-to mention the plants behavior.”

“I'm not that tired. But man, it's incredible to be able to will the elements, but I'm sorry Rick, I kind of don't know what I'm doing here or whether I have any control over it. Imagine, that kind of power in the wrong hands could be dangerous. So, I'll try not to cause too much trouble.”

“It's okay, I'm sure y-you won't. I-I do wonder if they can understand what we're saying.”

With a shrug, you replied. “It's worth a try.”

You smiled up at the canopy of leaves, admiring the way the light filtered through the spaces in between. “We appreciate the hospitality, and the lovely music, as well as your stimuli. Oh, and as much as I appreciate you playing matchmaker, you don't have to try so hard. You see, we're already together,” you winked at Zeta-7, who blushed at the gesture. “but secretly, I think Rick's enjoying it. Either way, I hope you'll be kind to us.”

When you had finished, a mushroom ran by, and dropped a gift at your feet before returning to its place. You waited for Ricks approval before peeling back the leaves that were held together by dried vines, revealing a pair of matching bracelets, that seemed to be nothing more then weaved, golden branches. “I think this is for us. See?” you pointed to the inner branch. “This one has your initials.”

Scanning them, Rick found that they were safe, and you two proceeded to try them on, and all at once, you felt warmth wash over you as you glanced at Rick. And when he glanced at you, a vine began to grow and flower, decorating his bracelet in magnificent, lapis blue blooms. “Wow, that's - I've never seen anything like it.”

You haven't either, but that was thing, you always experienced new things when you were with him. Like now, you felt all jittery, and nervous, and when he took your hand to kiss it, your bracelet bloomed, and you just had to pull away, because it felt strange; like a little piece of you was taken away. “Rick, this place is something else. Are you sure it's safe?”

You wanted to be sure, because having him near you all of a sudden was overwhelming, like a dozen butterflies fighting the wind. What was with this place?

“Mhm, I'm sure. I've done extensive research over th-the last couple of weeks t-to make sure we can relax.”

“Really? Nothing toxic or poisonous? No animals or creatures to worry about?”

Taking your hand in his again, you felt a great calm, and the bloomed flowers grew, and vines spread; everywhere they touched, made you feel cozy, and sleepy. So, so sleepy. Perhaps you should say something, but he was happy, and you didn't want that smile to fade, and you allowed him to explain. “Creatures? No, not - not yet. Maybe in a-a couple of years, but not now. This planet is still fairly new, and there's no telling when it - it will be inhabited. For now there's just us, and these w-wonderful plants.”

It was going to be fine you told yourself, and smiling up at him, you replied happily, with a voice soft with affection. “Okay, whatever you say Ricky.”

And like a deep yearning, the vines on his bracelet grew three times their size, and stretched out, just to kiss your face a dozen times; they wanted to delight you. It scared Zeta-7 a bit, but you could only giggle, cause they were just like him; earnest, eager, and sweet.


	2. The Scientist Who Became A King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic follows the events of [As The World Falls Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017726)

_Here, it was evergreen, and it never rained._

You had never known a time without the tears of God; the rain, which washed the earth clean of its trials, and its yesterdays, welcoming the oncoming morrows ever to come. Though, there was a time, you did without it, and you longed for it, and the places it touched upon; once upon a dream.

“Rick,” you wondered, as you did about many things. “does it rain here?”

“Only during certain seasons. I-I know there is a lake on the west side of this planet, but it's - it's a-a bit far from here. Why d-do you ask?”

“Hmm, I was just wondering.”

“Hohoho,” he chuckled. “as y-you should. Curiosity means a-a desire t-to learn or know about anything, and it isn't - I-I-I don't dislike it. ” He admitted with a wink. “Just in case y-you were wondering.”

You pouted, which made him laugh, a full on belly laugh. The little tease, perhaps the Rick in him couldn't resist.

* * *

Side glances, soft smiles, random stories from Citadel, he was in another one of his talkative, happy go lucky moods. Blame it on the scenery, or you telling him an hour or so ago how cute he was, but he was running on happiness. “And th-that's how I-I got this lucky penny.”

Holding your hand out, you giggled. “Can I hold it? Maybe something good will happen.”

Glancing between you and the penny, he placed a quick peck on your cheek and dropped the coin on your palm. With a blush, he replied softly. “F-for extra luck.”

You gave it back, and continued walking, allowing him to wait anxiously, before blowing back a kiss that made him tear up a little. Damn it he was cute. Perhaps, you felt uninhibited, though Zeta-7 had that effect on you a great deal of the time; that or you two really were being affected by the environment. You two walked among enormous flowers for what seemed like hours.

The blood red blossoms drooped heavily from above, their faces turned down towards your tiny forms; their blessings hidden in the wind and its whispers. For a while you couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity. It was as though the world around you was calling for you to return. You wanted to roll around, and tumble down hill, and the flowers gave you the strongest sense to climb them; their perfume thick and sweet, emitting a soft, amber glow. Petals drifted down like leaves falling in autumn. Each time one touched the ground, a soft sound could be heard; like a chord being struck on a harp. A great symphony was all around you two, with no beginning or end. Feelings of deep peace and satisfaction were within you; as well as nostalgia from false memories.

The thing about memories, they were like homemade movies; messy and out of focus, with the select few which were hidden gems, located in the corners of the basement in a random cardboard box; only remembered when stumbled upon. Though, if you closed your eyes, you would be back there, in that place where you had lived a second lifetime. And you'd remember that as charming as it had been, it truly was melancholic; like the rain. You'd remember the days you were almost a princess, and the loneliness of the mountain.

_At the very top of the white capped mountains, it would sometimes rain for days, especially on the ones when you were the saddest; perhaps the mountain king had his own sadness too._

It made you wonder, if it was because Zeta-7 had been longing for you, or if he knew you were longing for him. For now, observing him, and seeing him happy, made you hope it really wasn't all that bad for him. If it had been, you would do all you could to make it better.

* * *

The ground was soft, and with every step you took, you'd sink a little into the moss pillows before bouncing back up; a lilting tune encouraging your playfulness. This place had a charm akin to the forest in the middle of spring, whose flowers and trees had spread themselves to enjoy the filtered beams of light. Of course, if you replaced the trees with flowers, and the light with that of bioluminescent pollen, then there wouldn't be much difference. Oh, that opened up a whole other line of questions which you could ask later, but for now you were giddy, and every time you bounced back up, you'd erupt into a fit of giggles. A few times, Zeta-7 had to stop and make sure you didn't hurt yourself, but for the most part, he'd stand back and watch, or take pictures of your amusement. A few times, you caught him wiping at his eyes, but he'd say it was nothing; you knew better of course, but let him be. 

Later, there was laughter in his voice when he said, “Y-y-y-y-you enjoying yourself?”

You nodded in between giggles, and when you had enough, you stepped off the moss, and leaned against one of the flowers stems, breathless and tired. My, how the light filtered through the canopy of leaves, the low humidity, the intoxicating scent, and the view made you wistful. “The garden fairies had told me about a place like this once, as well as...” you faltered, suddenly afraid of triggering bad memories.

Though, he picked up where you left off. “A-a place you saw once upon a dream?”

“Yeah. Um, is it okay to talk about it?”

With his back towards you, Rick nodded as he unpacked the contents of his backpack in search for a snack. “If y-you want to.”

Sometimes, his passive responses stopped you from talking any further. You assumed it was a trait he had picked up or learned in order to avoid drawing attention to himself or to stay out of trouble, but it also made you uncomfortable at times. If he wasn't interested, then usually you would avoid the subject, but this time you carried on; even if with reluctance. “We haven't talked much about it since it happened.”

“I-I know.” His voice picking up that endless guilt.

“It's not one of those things that's going to go away,” You sighed. “and to be honest, I haven't gotten over it.”

Everything that had happened, at least the parts you remembered, you didn't want to forget. Well, except for the loneliness; you didn't like that part. In a dream, you had a family, friends, and almost became a queen, but what did you almost lose in order gain all that? Forgetting Rick? Almost losing your life? The lesser of two evils was your current life, but it didn't always feel that way.

You rubbed your arm, suddenly finding your shoes a bit interesting. “Am I supposed to bring it up casually, or what?”

“Do what y-y-you think is right I ugh - I suppose.”

“That's sort of the problem. I don't know what's right anymore” This caught his attention, as he had stopped moving, and soon after began to wring his hands. Damn, you needed to remember to control your tone. You continued, in a gentler tone. “You take me to these dazzling, wonderful places, and we usually go home happy and tired, with a handful of stories to add to our memory jars, and I enjoy that, and what we do. However,” You paused, nibbling your bottom lip in hopes of finding something better to say, but continued on. “there's something we haven't addressed, and that's me, and how what I do affects you. When we flirt with death, and get injured, because I wanted a good photo or something, how come you don't get mad? I mean, you deserve to after you went on a journey that could have been avoided in the first place if I would've listened. And forgive me if I sound shrill, but I almost forgot you. Doesn't that bother you?”

Placing the items back in his pack, and slipping it over his shoulders, he stood there so frighteningly still, you wondered if you had finally crossed the line. Then, he took out the penny he talked about a few hours ago, and gave it a squeeze. “It - it does, but y-you didn't forget me. At least not completely, and I-I-I guess I left a deeper impression then I had pr-previously believed..”

“But if I would have? Don't you see, I'm not prepared for this. We've gone over the other hypothetical, important what not, but not about the incident, at least not in detail. And I think it's about time we do, that way we're both aware of what not to do next time, and how I can avoid making an ass of myself. Don't you agree?”

Turning around, the lines around Zeta-7s eyes deepened, as well as the creases of his forehead, and there was a pensive cloudiness of his usually electric blues. The sweet songs around you had transitioned almost without your notice. Adagio, the melody now reminded you Clair De Lune, and Gymnopédie. “Well, I-I-I-I thought you - I assumed it made you uncomfortable, and that's the last thing that I'd ever want you t-t-to feel. W-w-we can talk if you're - you're ready.”

“If I'm ready? Are you?”

“P-p-possibly.”

“Honestly, I am uncomfortable talking about this,” you admitted, which compelled him to pull you close, rubbing your back in soothing circles. Enveloped in the warmth of the man you loved, and a distance away from everything else which could possibly hurt you, you second guessed on whether it really was a good time to think of it again, but how else would you two get past this? You continued, in that small, girlish voice that pained him. “but it's not because of what happened to me. I couldn't care less if I had gotten hurt, but if it meant hurting you, and if what I've put you through has, then I wish I hadn't been so careless. I thought I had it all together, and knew what I was doing, but all I seem to do is give you trouble. God, I'm such idiot.”

“Shh,” he cooed, brushing away a lock of hair. “th-thats not true. Y-you're thoughtful, and - and perceptive, and s-s-so clever.”

“What have I ever done that's so clever?”

Leaning forward until your foreheads touched, he confessed. “Y-y-y-y-you got me to - to loosen up and try new things, and showed me its okay to get e-emotional. Why, y-you even brought me t-t-to the moon without ever leaving the ground.”

“What do you mean?”

“I-I-I have wanted many things during my life,” he admitted, pulling back enough to study you. “but none of them have been as - as wonderful as you. And I've - you know that I've traveled across the universe, but it's usually been alone

I'm - I-I-I don't want to be alone anymore. Having you around has inspired me t-t-to get back in touch with my surroundings a-and the world, but I - you're m-my world. Gosh,” he blushed as he caressed your cheek, his thumb brushing away fresh tears. “you're - you really are more beautiful than the night and stars combined, and y-y-you don't even know it. Y-you're my satellite, m-m-mi Luna, and it takes a strong women to put up with me. You're my treasure, and I'd - I'd do anything t-t-to protect you. That's why I-I-I-I chose t-to do it, to go and find you. We're all w-we got, and despite what I thought might of - of happened, I'm s-s-so happy I found you, and that you're safe. W-w-with me.”

“What did you think would happen?”

With serious, but tender eyes, Zeta-7 answered. “Th-that you would have forgotten me completely, and never woken up.”

“And?”

He cleared his throat in the manner he did from time to time, trying to piece together the right words that wouldn't upset you. In a voice above a whisper, he finished. “And p-p-p-passed away.” 

“Oh.”

“Th-that blue moss did a-a number on you, but there doesn't seem to be any residual side effects. I'm glad a-about that.”

“What if I would've had brain damage? What then?”

Jokingly, he answered. “Hmm, then I guess I-I would've gone back and used Mr. Needfuls gift.”

“You…..you would've done that for me? No, that's outrageous. If you did that, then you wouldn't have been able to do your science stuff.”

With a shrug, he softened. “Th-that's true, but we would have had other stuff w-we could do, and I-I-I still would love you. Diminished intelligence d-doesn't affect happiness. On the contrary, we'd only focus on - on what truly matters. That, and I'd have the joy t-to learn it all over again.”

“Rick, I love it when you get cheesy, but you couldn't mean all that.” 

“I-I-I do, but it's okay if you don't believe it. I'll - I'll prove it, but for now let's not - not think about it too hard. Everything bad th-that happened, we'll - we'll talk about it and g-get through it. T-t-together.”

“So, I can ask whatever I want?”

“Y-y-yes, wherever, whenever.”

You knew he meant it to sound sweet, but it took a moment for it to sink in what he actually said, and you couldn't help it when you giggled. “Rick, I'm pretty sure that's the title of a Shakira song.”

“Hohoho, r-really? Was she on - on American idol?”

His obliviousness only made it worse. How cute. You really were lucky to have him, this patient dork of a man. “No, but nevermind that. I'm glad I still have you too.”

“I'm glad y-you're still as adorable and lovely as - as ever."

Giving him a playful shove, despite the heat in your cheeks, you hid your face in the scratchy fabric of his linen shirt,. “Rick, how can you say stuff like that with a straight face?”

In his matter of fact way, he answered. “B-because I mean it.”

This man really would one day kill you with kindness, and this time it was your vines which stretched out, wrapping themselves on his arm, and it's flowers kissing wherever they could touch; his neck, cheeks, eyes, forehead, and mouth. It was amusing to watch him laugh and squirm, which encouraged his vines to do the same to you, but you two pulled back a little, and they returned to place, and behaved; at least for the moment.

* * *

Rick decided to call the silly, cheeky, little vines from your matching bracelets Ioculus vines, which meant funny if you heard him correctly. Anyway, they were mischievous, and had minds of their own; or so you said, because you didn't want to admit how fun it was to tease Rick. Why, he might have been in the middle of an explanation, and they'd by climbing up his arm, and across his back, but he'd only squirm and continue. Though, the one time your Ioculus managed to kiss the back of his neck, he jumped back so violently, you'd swear he had seen a ghost. And watching him lightly scold the Ioculus as though they were children, then apologize for getting annoyed at them, not only made you laugh wholeheartedly, but it made you imagine him as a father, and what it would be like if he had to be a disciplinarian.

Perhaps it was but your girlish dream at work, but you could see him playing with two or three kids, telling them stories, showing them the magic of science. If they misbehaved, he'd take them aside, and explain why they might be getting disciplined, but never out of anger, and always reassure them that it was all out of love, and that he'd always care for them. And if you were honest with yourself, you pictured yourself sitting on his lap, after they had gone to bed, listening to how his day was, and how much he missed you. And you'd tell him….. Oh, but those were just thoughts; and you imagined a lot of things.

You wondered if the ioculus worked like mood rings and acted upon your feelings for each other. Did they know what the heart truly wanted? Because, as long as the two of you were close, the vines along your wrists seemed to interact with one another, but when Zeta-7 distanced himself, the blooms growth was stunted, and withered a little. And after a while, whether it had to do with the sensory overload, or your bending the forces according to your will, you were drained. “Rick, is it okay to rest for a while?”

“Of - of course.”

Leading you by the hand, he took a moment to spread out a blanket and you proceeded by laying beside him, feeling more worn out then you had anticipated. “Ughhh, I'm so tired. Honestly, when we get home, I might just go straight to bed.”

“Do y-y-you want to go home now?”

“No, I’ll be fine if I rest for a while.”

“Are you hungry? D-do you want a snack? I-I have fruit, sandwiches, and I-I even brought granola.”

“Maybe later.” you yawned. “Come here, I want to use your chest as a pillow.”

Carefully, he laid back, making a little old man sound as he settled himself. With your head resting above his heart, you kept quiet for a little while, listening to his heartbeat, the plants around you, and the Ioculus interact. When they did this, there was a sense of completeness, and you'd look at Zeta-7 and wonder how you could adore him so much. The way he wrinkled his nose, his ever changing expressions, soft skin, his sweetness, his everything; you adored it all. Aware of how vulnerable you've become with him, you just want to melt into him, and give him everything; anything that would make him happy. “Rick?”

“Yeah?”

Tentatively, you combed his hair with your fingers, gauging his response as you traced shapes lazily along his scalp. “Are you happy?”

He chuckled, draping an arm over you, answering softly. “When I-I'm with you I am.”

“Flirt. What about your hair, who cuts it?”

“I-I do. Why,” he tensed. “sh-should I change it?”

Brushing his bangs away from his forehead, you pressed a kiss on his brow. “No, I like it this way. It's part of your charm. I guess I was just curious, because it's not even in the back.”

“Oh that, well it's - it's not always easy t-to reach it.”

“Do you mind if I help you next time? I wouldn't want you to go out, not looking your sharpest.”

“I - I don't mind.”

“You'd probably mind if I kissed whatever I could reach. Especially right here.” you softened, pressing a light kiss on his neck which made his heart beat faster.

“I - I do mind that, but it's - I-I-I'm sure you'll probably just tease a-a-a little.”

“You're right, but I might surprise you. Maybe, I won't try anything and I'll just cut your hair. You'll just have to wait and see. Though, this isn't what I meant to talk about.”

“I ugh - I-I didn't think so. What's on y-your mind? You can tell me, if y-you want.”

Snuggling yourself closer, you wondered.“When you were in my dream, you knew about me, but I knew little to nothing about you. How did you become the mountain king? I mean, you don't seem like the type to rule or lord over anyone. So, how did that happen?”

“Oh, it's - are y-y-you sure you want to hear it?”

“I do.”

Caressing your hair, he sighed. “I-I will admit, that it - it wasn't as exciting as y-you think it was, but if y-y-you are sure, then I'll tell it.”

“I am, but tell me just the good parts. Oh, and the parts with me in it. ”

His blue eyes shone with amusement, as he kissed your temple. “O-o-okay just th-the good parts then.”


	3. Saudade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic follows the events of [As The World Falls Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017726)

_Once upon a time, not so long ago, there was a scientist, whom after trying all that he could to wake up his unconscious girlfriend had began to wonder if the only thing he hadn't tried would work; for while she appeared to be in a coma, she was merely in a deep sleep like sleeping beauty, but prettier._

“I'm sorry Rick.” you interrupted by poking his cheek. “I appreciate your lovely words, but I can't say that I'm beautiful while snoring, so you better stop that. No embellishing.”

Giving your hand a squeeze, he said softly. “But y-you are. I even have a-a picture on my phone somewhere.”

“If it's of me drooling, then it's going to magically disappear. You always like the bad pics.”

“Hohoho, there a-aren't any bad photos. I like th-them all.”

Which he meant, even if you felt contrary to the statement. “Whatever you say Rick. So, before I interrupted, you were going to explain why you used the dream inceptors. Right?”

“Mhm,” he nodded. “that's right. You see, physically there was nothing the - the matter with you, but y-you did have a bit of a fever. And monitoring your vitals, I had come to realize you already p-passed the first hour or so of sleep, during which brain waves slow down. This period of - of slow wave sleep is accompanied by relaxation of the muscles and the eyes. Then, over the next half hour or so, your br-brain activity altered drastically, and you entered the REM stage. During that stage, there is atonia or p-paralysis of the body’s muscles. Only the muscles th-that allow breathing and control eye movements remain active. I thought, that well - since nothing else worked it couldn't hurt t-t-to try using the dream inceptors.”

If your memory served correctly, you had woken up in your own bed. Which meant, he carried you, portaled into your home, and set up the monitoring equipment on your computer desk. “So, you brought me back to my home, laid me down on my bed, and plugged those earbud thingys in my ears.”

You knew what they were called, but it was always worth listening to him laugh, and feeling the happy noise reverberate through his body; this was your reward. “Those th-thingys allowed me t-to enter into your dreams. I ugh - I used t-t-to wonder what it would be like, and if y-you would welcome me in your dreams.”

“I welcome you into my home. Isn't it about the same thing?” 

“N-n-not exactly. Dreams are more private. They can r-reveal or disguise our innermost thoughts and inclinations. Neither of us have th-the same dream, and our subconscious is free t-t-to play its short clips and feature length imagery. 

It's - it's not like anyone c-could enters another person's dream, but I have just like other Ricks have in their own respective realities. I'm s-sorry that I did, especially w-without your permission.”

“You did what you had to, and I trust you. You never have to doubt that.”

The lilting tune around you softened to the gentle sounds similar to that of a kalimba or music box; possibly both. Kissing your temple, he admitted quietly, in a tone you hardly recognized. “Dreams they can - can be intimate as well. Did y-y-you know that?”

“No,” you blushed, his anxious heart beat making you both nervous and giddy. “but I think I'm starting to get an idea. Why,” you teased. “do you dream of me?”

Covering his face, he groaned in embarrassment. “Gosh, I-I-I do, but _not_ in the way that y-you'd think.”

“In what way then?”

Sneaking a peek at you, he said sheepishly. “It's - I dream about how y-you help me with experiments. Sometimes I dream a-about what we normally do, and how my life is w-with you. I um - I have even dreamed that w-we switched places, and that I'm just a regular guy and you - you are this demi-goddess of science, pulling me away from my average life t-to that of adventures.”

“Demi-goddess?” you giggled, watching as his blush went from a dusty pink to a dangerous shade of red. “That's so flattering, but I'm not like that. I'm not perfect.”

“Y-you are to me.”

Poking his cheek again, you smiled. “And you are to me.”

And for a while he kept quiet, absentmindedly playing with your hair. He did that thing with his eyebrow, when he was thinking too hard for his own good; lost in his thoughts, overthinking his actions, afraid of his words which came out of his mouth. When he found the courage to speak again, his voice was colored with the usual sincerity. “I um, b-because you're sweet, I wondered if your dreams - if they would be just as sweet. M-mi corazón,” he softened, “what I'm trying t-to say is I wanted to know if - if maybe you……oh n-never mind.”

“Rick, what is it? If it's important, then you can tell me.”

Shaking his head, he relinquished his previous thought, this time giving your hand a kiss and continued with his original explanation. “At first, I um - I found myself amidst a-a parched land, where the wind whispered doubts, and the sky flashed visions of the past. I knew th-this wasn't the central point of activity, so I started w-walking.” __

* * *

_Miles upon miles there was nothing, but a desert; not even cacti or wildflowers. It made him worry a bit, but he held onto the hope that he would soon enter the active part of the dream; wherever that might be. Later, when he came upon the people in the nearest village, he found that they were in need of water and had been digging deeper and deeper in search of it, but all their wells were dry. As they had explained, by now the melted ice from the mountain should have fed their rivers and streams, but as yet, it hadn't._

_Because his heart compelled him to assist them, he borrowed the necessary supplies to go on a quest, up the mountain, where there was a castle carved out of ice and stone. And there he found a comely young man seated upon a throne of clear quartz; he was the king of the mountain, who had been withholding the water, for the village leader had refused to relinquish his fair daughter, on the grounds that the king was immortal. After an in-depth discussion, the two came to an agreement, with the king abdicating the throne and returning to the land of mortals in hopes of wooing his lady love. Now, a deal was a deal, and the moment the scientist placed the crown upon his head, he gained the power beyond his current understanding, and was able to extend his sight; allowing him to see what occurred across the land he reigned over and beyond. And it happened, that when his eyes found his beloved, he was shocked to find she was but a babe._

You sat up, pulling yourself out of his grasp. 

 “Hold up! You mean to say that you had to wait for me to grow up?”

“Again?” he frowned a little. “Y-y-yes, I did.”

Your heart sank at his reply. “What do you mean again? Oh God, don't tell me this happened before.”

Scratching the back of his neck, he sighed. “N-n-not exactly the same way, but that's a-a story for another time.”

“Alright.”

This was common with him. If he wasn't ready to talk about something, then he'd promise to tell you later; whenever that would be. Oh, but a different thought occurred to you. What if he had waited for you to grow up in your reality? Why, that would have been absurd, unless he had met you before, but when? At the moment, you were too tired to go through the whole list of theories. He continued. “In your dream, I had t-to, because time travels differently in - in dreams, and if I-I hadn't had the powers which were granted me, I would have…y-you know.”

“Goodness, you could….. you would have died… before we ever met again. Right? Oh Rick, I know you explained how the dream inceptors worked before, but I sometimes can't wrap my head around it.”

He waited over twenty years in a dream. Who does that? Not anyone you had ever known, but Zeta-7 wasn't just anyone. It spoke volumes about his affection for you, and further about his determination. Looking down at his lanky form, you felt tears pricking at the back of your eyes. He didn't look a day older, but that was the magic of dreams wasn't it? There was always a way. “Thank goodness you're still here. I don't know how I'd live with myself if you had died because of me.”

Giving your hand a light squeeze, you couldn't hold back your tears anymore. You really were were a horrible person. If he wasn't so kind hearted surely he would hate. Your idiocy time and time again had brought him hardship and pain. Why did he love you if your were like this?

You heard the rustling of clothes, and felt his warmth all around you. Pulling you close, he squeezed you tight, telling you it was going to be alright. And all you could do was drown in his unconditional love which is as vast and limitless as the furthest reaches of space. You two remained like this until your tears dried up, and all that was left was comfort. When you found your voice, as sniffly and girlish it was, you wondered. “What did you do with your time? Over all those years?”

With a voice colored with relief, he answered. “All th-that I could.”

* * *

_The previous king had left the land in disarray, so he did all he could in his power to make things right. Immediately, he made sure the water flowed at a steady pace, and the once dying land in due time was fertile again due to his guidance. And when the people were no longer hungry, and the village prospered, many came to show their devotion and gratitude to the new king. They wondered how they could repay him, but the king didn't need anything. However, when they saw that he needed assistance in planting, and covering the land with flowers, they got to work immediately._

_Hybrid blue roses, forget-me-nots, morning glories, night-sky petunias, and any other flower he could conjure would be planted. Only one side was dedicated for those blue flowers; the side with the best view. And the rest of the land that wasn't used for farming was covered with giant sunflowers; all of them for his beloved. Time, it wanted to make him a dreamer, and even if logic told him otherwise, it took a little longer than usual to accept it. Time would pass, and it would all happen soon. He could wait._

“I remember the lovely flowers along the rolling hills.” you commented. “I saw them my whole life and longed for the places I couldn't go. They couldn't be found where I lived because of the climate, but you wanted me to remember, didn't you?”

“I-I did. You see, the last time you thought of blue it was connected with something toxic. Therefore, you a-a-associated the color with something bad, and I hoped you - you would remember your life w-w-with…..”

“With you?”

“With everything y-you cared for.”

He always gave himself too little credit. This man was worthy of so much, and you'd worship the ground he walked on if he'd let you. Tilting your head up, you pressed a kiss on his cheek.“Which is mostly you.”

“R-really?”

“Of course Ricky.”

Tucking a lock of hair behind your ear, he was about to say something, but his ioculus stretched themselves to kiss you before he had a chance to. Wherever they could touch, they kissed, and no matter how much he'd scold them, they were as eager as could be. You'd say they had a bit of a rebellious streak. Not wanting Zeta-7 to worry, you gave into their whim, kissing each bud of theirs on the head, to which made them bloom, and pull away. Honestly, they were adorable, but to Zeta-7, who was naturally reserved and cautious, they were disrespectful, and naughty.

 “Gosh,” he blushed. “I'm s-s-so sorry. I didn't - I don't know why they do that.”

Again, you had your theories, believing that they acted upon the true inclinations of the heart, but you kept this to yourself. “It's okay,” you reassured him. “they're not bothering me.”

“They r-really do have a-a mind of their own.”

“So they do.” you giggled. “I um, what I was going to say was that I only remember bits and pieces of the before times. It's funny to call it that, as though I've lived separate lifetimes, but that's how I think of it.”

“Fascinating.”

“You think so? Well, maybe it's like chapters, or alternate dimensions, but that wouldn't explain it either. The before times was from the time I was born and ended when I met Jareth. After I met him, my memory of before got kind of hazy.”

“I-I see. Well, that's - that's perfectly natural. It's like any other dream, which most of - of us can't remember when we wake.”

Then, how come you kept on remembering?

* * *

Over and over, you encouraged him to go on. No detail was too small. Whether it was about the time the villagers tried to offer him a bride, or the creatures he made of ice and stone to be his companions in his castle. Though, there were other things you wanted to know. 

“Where I lived it never rained, but it often rained on the mountain. Was it natural, or was it because you cried?”

“Jeez, where d-do I begin? If I-I tried to lessen the importance of a memory, then it - it became somewhat manageable. I thought I would have gotten used to it, because I've spent many years of - of my life alone. But, being with you, I let go of m-my habit of detachment, and without it, how does one forget s-s-so easily?”

“I don't know.” You answered, cause you were still trying to figure that out as well.

“There ugh - there were times when th-the loneliness was almost too hard to bear, and I-I-I couldn't - there was nothing I could do, but I had t-t-to carry on. Still, without trying, the memories lingered, and life seemed to come out of focus.”

“Hmm, I used to wonder about what was going on up there, and what living in that kingdom was like. In your skilled hands it must have been beautiful.”

“It - it was.”

“I used to cry sometimes, because I had heard many sad stories about lonely mountain king. Now, with everything that you told me, I guess it means that a great deal of the stories were true.”

With a nod, he agreed. “Th-they probably were.”

* * *

“Did you always know where I was?”

“N-n-not always. I could only see so far, even if I - I walked to the edge of the kingdom. However, our first meeting was serendipitous t-t-to say the least. I ugh - I was surprised when y-you found me.”

“I did?”

He raised his brow then, his eyes laughing at the memory. “Yeah, it was while I was resting by the river, after a long day of research. Your mind is such a-a wonderful, fascinating place. I-I never got bored of exploring it, though it - it did make me lonely. My perception of you changed over all this new information. And on that day I-I had been thinking about you when you happened t-to show up. You - you were on your way home, after a-a day of playing in the field, the one nearest to my kingdom. Hohoho, you were holding a daisy chain, and y-you gave it to me.”

“How old was I?” 

“Hmm, probably about six or - or seven. I told you that y-you should go home, but you wanted t-t-to play.”

“That does sound like something I'd do. Man, I can't believe you had to deal with a brat like me.”

“No, it - it was no trouble at all. I um - I carried you on my shoulders, until w-we were near your home. And w-waited until you went inside before I went back.”

And you remembered, as fuzzy and foggy as it was, you remembered.

_Day by day, you kept having visions of the life before, when you still walked amongst the mortals, and your older male slave was your dearest companion. Why? It didn't make sense, he hadn't even been handsome, but he was kind, loyal, generous, and soft hearted._

_Through streams and meadows, with eyes still full of stardust, you followed him as a though you were his humble maidservant. On his sleeves were comet’s hair, his soul made of sunshine, and he too made you very happy. Oh, but it didn't matter anymore; they were simply girlish dreams. Or were they?_

“I used to think that you were only a dream, but I saw you near the river a few times over the years after that didn't I?”

With a soft smile, he replied. “Th-that's right.”

“Then why didn't you say anything?”

“Because I wanted y-you to have a choice, and when you got older, I-I-I decided to stay away because the villagers began to talk. I didn't want anyone to be given reason t-to think badly of you.”

That was exactly like him, to look out for your best interests. As a child, at least in your dream living out this second childhood, you did feel funny. Though childish sentiments aside, you had adored the quiet intelligence of his, and the calm, sweet temperament; even when you hadn't the words to match the emotions felt, you carried a strong attachment. “I had missed you, I….it was my favorite part of the day. Why couldn't we have run away together or something?”

Scratching the back of his head, he sighed then looked you dead in the eye, more serious than he had ever been, answering without a stutter. “Because it would have been wrong.”

“I don't understand. It was only a dream.”

“I mean, if I-I would have brought you to my kingdom, you would’ve been given your own wing, and everything y-you desired, but you - you would have stopped aging. That's why I-I never kept any servants, and why you couldn't have come because you would have remained a…you know. ”

“A child.” you finished, and you realized that morally, he would have had to be patient, and focus on the attainable things. “So,” you continued. “you stayed away to keep things appropriate.”

“Mhm. I - I still thought of you as my friend, and I was grateful for even th-that much. I-I knew you wouldn't be a child f-forever, and that I couldn't make time stand still, but neither was I moving along with it. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, into months; it was passing along, and I-I remained the same, but you - you had t-t-to survive, and it would've been selfish to make things harder for you. So, I had to wait.”


	4. The Man With The Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic follows the events of [As The World Falls Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017726)

You thought of him waiting, of the world passing and moving; families growing, seasons changing, all of it in motion and him remaining the same. You thought of yourself, without a care, but all the while having that imperceptible feeling that you didn't belong; waiting for something different. You took advantage of the opportunities thrown your way, but how did you change? Not much. Yet, while you were still figuring this out, it was obvious that Rick wasn't the same man you had come to know over the course of these last couple of months; he matured; he hadn't changed physically in any noticeable way but had grown as a person, into someone you'd only keep falling deeper, madly, crazily in love with. And apart from the scientist, grandfather, and old man, he was just a man who was in love with you. Why had it taken this long for you to notice? Maybe because you two belonged to two different seasons.

“Oh Rick,” you breathed, taking in lungfuls of his scent, intermingled with the perfume of the world around you. “I used to think about you all the time, especially when I would stare at the mountain. Thoughts of you always had a soft, airy, lightness to them and I didn't know how to explain it. It was like I belonged there, in that place, in those memories of you, even when I didn't know it was you. I longed for you, every day. All the time.”

Pulling you closer, he sniffled. “M-me too. There were a-a few times I really just wanted t-t-to blurt out who I was. Though, I-I-I never could. You - you seemed to be enjoying yourself too much.”

In a way you did. You had everything that had ever been stolen from you; previously thinking it had robbed you of your joy. Yet, the past, while not forgotten, did not add to your current happiness; it twisted it. “Life was good, at least in my ignorance,” you admitted, “but then I got to know you, and you taught me so much. You were my sunshine, and without you, my days were rather grey. And when my dream parents died, I was alone. Again. By then, I was old enough, and you could've come, but you didn't.”

Pulling your chin up so you could look into the mesmerizing depths of his electric, watery blue eyes, he confessed. “Y-your heart wasn't ready. You still wanted t-t-to linger in the dream, and because you are m-mi tesoro, I watched to make sure you would be safe. Except for y-your private moments of course.”

_The town folk and their livestock adored you and envied you, even the very earth sang it's worshipful melody._

So that's what you were feeling. “All this time,” you sighed. “when I thought I was alone, I wasn't. It was you, everywhere, all around me. You were there, in some way; whether it was in my memory, manifested in the world, scenery, everywhere there were traces of you. How fitting, as one could expect from an unshakeable force like the mountain. Though,” you saddened. “while I wasn't waiting for my prince to come, it wasn't long until Jareth found me, and I became his betrothed. Why didn't you do anything then? I know I must sound like a broken record by now, but I just want to know. What happened?”

This time, when he groaned, his whole body shook, as if he had just been struck. “B-because I thought - I thought he could make you happy. Y-you gotta understand,” He sniffled, turning his body, and hiding his face in the crook of your neck. “after a-a while I began to believe I-I really was just another l-lonely king.”

His tears burned against your skin; you had caused this; making this gentle, lovely man cry. And while you couldn't undo what had happened, you could ease him, comfort him, love him as he did to you. “I'm so sorry Rick,” you cooed, rubbing his back in soothing circles. 

I really am. ”

Rubbing at his eyes, he confessed. “I know. I th-think if I hadn't seen you again after that, I-I would have gone crazy, but I didn't. However, I um - I did see you one evening after I had met with Jareth. We were discussing battle strategies, but I had n-no need for them, neither had I ever been given reason to. As y-you can imagine, it didn't go so well. When our discussion was over, I-I was standing in the grand entryway about t-to go, but then I saw you talking with th-the garden fairies, picking lavender. You were s-so beautiful, and I hardly recognized you b-because of your regal clothing, but I'd know your laugh anywhere. Then and there, I was ready t-to scoop you away, but then you looked back at me, and you-you didn't remember me. By then, y-you went by a new name, and whatever had happened in the short while when you were out of-of my viewing range, I was unsure, but you weren't you anymore. It didn't escape his notice, and he didn't like how I was staring at you, so h-he forbade me from returning, except for the day of the wedding. Which was why it - it was my last chance. If you didn't remember by then, I was going t-t-to steal you away….and-” he blushed, not quite saying the rest.

“And made me your queen?”

“If y-y-you would have stayed in a coma?”

Avoiding eye contact, Zeta-7 twiddled his fingers, almost boyish in his response. “Well I - gee if you hadn't,” he stammered, about ready to short circuit, deciding to cover his face as though it'd make him disappear. “then…. if y-y-y-y-you….with me - oh gosh. I can't”

“Come on Rick,” you cooed, kissing the back of his hand. “I know you can. I believe you can.”

“Yes,” he stated after a few minutes of silence, his blush having lightened considerably. “but I'm glad y-you woke up. It would have been too sad to see your brilliant mind fall apart.”

You sat up, letting it all sink in. Rick thought you were brilliant, beautiful, and worth waiting for; if he wanted to leave, he could have, but he didn't. He took on the role of a king, ruling over a kingdom of people that didn't exist, and treated them fairly; never gave up, despite your not remembering. Zeta-7 certainly wasn't like other guys who'd give up the moment things became difficult; he understood the consequences, of all that was involved being with you, and he is determined; he wanted a way out, there were many times he could have left, and not dealt with all the crap, sadness, and drama that came from your ongoing battle with anxiety. Yet, he remained, as steady and sure, as loyal and true, ready to take your right hand and guide you. Saying thank you isn't enough. Instead, you asked, “Why did you wait for me?” as though it weren't already obvious. “I'm grateful that you did, but I don't understand. What did I do that made you want to wait for me?”

“Boy, y-you've done a lot of things. If I had t-t-to think of all the reasons, I'd be here all day, but I can name a few. First, y-you make me happy, and I need that in my old age. Life's been a-a little rough, you know? And y-you give me a reason to keep on living. Two, I-I value our friendship, and th-the conversations we have. I mean, even though w-we’re in a romantic relationship now, it doesn't stop us fr-from being best friends.”

“And the third?”

Sitting up, pulling you towards him, and kissing that spot right behind your ear that made you shiver, he confessed. “I don't want to think of a time when y-you're not around. I-I would do anything for you because I-I love you.”

Those simple, magical words caused both of your bracelets to fall apart in unison and hit the ground. Soon enough, they tangled together and grew. They kept on growing until they formed two life-sized figures in his and your likeness, and when they kissed, they bloomed, then fell apart; their seeds blown away by the wind. You checked around, but there was no trace of them which you could see. “Oh my goodness. What just happened?”

“They are doing w-w-what plants do best, just living and growing. They'll probably be carried a few miles before they are deposited somewhere and grow.”

“Not that. I mean yeah, that's amazing, and I'm going to miss them, but you just told me you loved me. I knew it, but hearing you say it always catches me off guard.”

“Oh, ugh - I-I did. Is th-that okay?”

Giving his hand a squeeze, you answered. “Like I said, I knew it.”

* * *

You watched him collect samples of dried roots and pieces of bark. It made you smile when he discovered vegetables, that sadly were too heavy for him to carry. And it seemed that around every corner he was discovering something new. This is had been one of the nicest places he had ever brought you to, and you couldn't have imagined a better day. “Rick, this has been wonderful.”

“Gosh, I'm glad y-you thought so. Sorry it - it took so long to explain everything.”

“Don't be. I like listening to you.”

Leaning up on his elbows, he asked. “Did - was he good t-to you? Jareth I-I mean.”

This caught you by surprise, but he had a right to know. “Hmm, he had his days, but he was alright. Very busy, but when we spent time together, it wasn't all that bad. Had a thing for mazes.”

“Did you love him?”

Turning to face him, you poked his cheek. “Nope.”

“Then why were y-y-you two t-together?”

You thought about that sometimes too. You blamed it on a childhood crush you had formed after watching the movie Labyrinth one too many times. You shrugged. “Cause it was a childhood dream come true, and since I couldn't be with the guy that I really wanted, I settled. Which is exactly what I shouldn't have done.”

His eyes widened at this revelation. With general concern, he asked softly. “Was there s-someone else?”

“Yeah, it was you.”

Without thinking, he pointed at himself, surprised that he could've ever been a candidate for your affection. “M-m-me? But y-you could have had a-a handsome goblin king.”

“He wasn't you. Listen to me Ricky, I chose this, ok? I wanted you. I have always wanted you. Back when we were just friends,” you explained, your heart fluttering at the memory. “I used to get excited when I saw you by the river. At the time, I thought it was just a silly crush, but then you went on being adorable and attentive, and so caring. Even as a teen, I knew there was something about you, but of course I couldn't do anything about it. If I would've waited, then maybe we would have just met, and naturally, pick up where we left off.”

The lines about his forehead deepened, taking what you had said into consideration. “Is that why y-you were so friendly and nice?”

“Well no, not exactly. I did care about you then because you were my friend, ” you softened, turning to face him. “but not in the same way I do now. Ricardo Sanchez, my lovely, dearest friend, we're kindred spirits you and I; possibly made out of stardust and whatever else that holds us together. There's nothing that will keep me from you. You're my everything,” you softened, reaching out to caress his cheek. “and I'd choose you over and over again. I think you know that.”

Looking at you, in that funny, darling way as he did from time to time, he leaned forward and captured your mouth in a firm, steady kiss, stealing your breath in the process. It was rare for him to initiate mouth kisses, usually preferring kisses on your cheek and temple, but when he did, there was no fighting him; they were special, and truly made you feel like his woman. Your air was now his, and you were lightheaded by the time he pulled back. “I-I-I-I-I had missed you s-s-so much. I missed that little dance you do when you're ready to eat and the way you look at me when I ramble on about my experiments. It - it makes me feel like I'm important t-t-to you, and what I say matters.”

“It does matter, it always had.”

“I,” he softened. “I missed the way y-you said my name, your expressive face, and the way you-you showed your affection. I'm sorry if I - I took it for granted. If I - if I ever took you for granted. I - I want to show you the - the universe, and everything beautiful thing th-that couldn't possibly compare t-t-to you. There are places where women are the dominant species, societies which would benefit from your existence. I can show you how t-t-to survive. I want you to have a choice, t-t-to be able to do everything you want. If you let me, I can give y-you what you want, and possibly make you happy.”

“I want to do more than survive. I want to live, and I am doing what I want, and that's by being with you. There will be time, and right now I want to show you how much you I love you. Rick,” you stood, stepping off the blanket. “I want to show you something. If I'm right, then I think this will work.”

In silence, you thanked the world around you for such a lovely day, before making your request. By now, you were well aware of what they could do, hoping they could understand the extent of your affection. The eldest among them bowed, sending clouds of shimmering pollen in the air; their song reminding you of the spring days you had spent in Ricks company, playing and singing in the yard, giggly, happy messes that just needed one another. Carefully, it wrapped its vines around you, and Rick jumped into action with his laser pen, but you held your hand up, “It's okay,” you reassured him, “they're not going to hurt me.” before they lifted you out of his view. 

It plucked its own petals, and weaved together a dress of reds and golds from vines similar to that of the ioculus, and slipping it over your head, you found it fit perfectly about your form. In your hands, it dropped what appeared to be a daisy chain, and you remembered. You remembered Zeta-7s pained expression, his laughter, joy, and concern for your well being; everything past and present, fantasy and reality; everything that had been done for you. In a sense, you had another one of your wishes fulfilled; to meet him when you were young; much younger then you are now. Next, a crown of buds was placed atop your head, and in the same way, it had carried you up, it brought you back to the ground, where Zeta-7 was speechless. Handing him a daisy chain, you confessed. “I think I know how your story would have ended.”

Placing the crown about his head, he blushed. “Y-y-y-y-you do?”

Flashing him a wink, you said, “You bet I do. Well, I'm mostly sure, but if you want to know, then you gotta catch me first.” before 

you ran like mad; feeling silly for resorting to childish games; he knew that the last time you two played together by the river in your dream; it was a game of tag. At the time you were in your teens, almost at a marriageable age, and you were thinking of telling him how you felt, but you didn't see him again until years later, at the masquerade ball. After the kind of day you two had today, with its ups and downs, it felt so right to try and lighten the mood; as well as tie up a few loose ends. You had to admit that it was a little difficult running in the flower gown, but you were determined. Unfortunately, just as he grabbed you, your dress got caught on one of the flower roots, and you two fell. It was stupid to think that you'd outrun those long legs if his, and you laughed and laughed at your own stupidity. For his part, he checked you over, seeing if you got cut or bruised. “Are y-y-you okay?”

“Other then my sore butt I think I'm fine.”

He frowned, not convinced by your answer, and continued to check, almost frantic when he found a small cut on your arm, but you just poked him. “Stop it. Stop making that face. I'm fine, really I am. Believe it or not, I am a big girl, and it's going to take more than that to hurt me. The better question is are you okay? Cause I'm more worried about you.” 

Though like then, he didn't know how to respond; especially when others were concerned for him. It seemed that even now, the concept was alien to him. Emotions passed over his face so quickly; scared, worried, surprised all at once. Perhaps, he knew all along how you had felt, but being in the circumstances he was in, couldn't have done anything except the right thing. Poor man, it seemed you were testing him all the time. “I haven't pushed you to the end of your patience have I?”

“N-no.” he sighed.

“That's good. If you weren't a patient man, then I'd probably be in trouble. I should really be good to you, like you are to me. Instead,” you giggled. “I'm being silly.”

You kept on giggling, half amused, half embarrassed, wondering what exactly you were trying to prove by running away like that. Maybe, because you thought things would go on like before, but they wouldn't. You really were starting to believe you had upset him until you noticed the hole in his shirt. At first, you weren't sure what you thought you saw underneath it, but then you recognized the contrast of his pale skin and his silvery-blue chest hair. Fascinated, you reached out and touched it, which made him tense up. “W-what are y-y-y-you doing?”

After a moment's pause, you answered. “I don't know. Just curious is all. Wow, you really are a man aren't you?”

With raised brow, he retorted. “Of-of course I am.”

“I know, but I hardly get to see this side of you. I'm used to seeing you in sweaters and button ups, and all I'm saying is that I really want to know you. You seem to know so much about me, but I'm only just getting to know things about you.” Pressing lightly, feeling the softness of his chest hair on your fingertips you blushed. “And I want to get to know this side of you too. I should've taken more photos of us that one time we went to the beach. You looked soooo great. Maybe we should go again, that way I can see what I'm missing.”

Scratching the back of his neck, his blush returned with a vengeance. “W-w-why? It's just hair.”

“True, but I like it. You call me beautiful all the time, but I really don't tell you enough how attractive you are, and you don't even know it. Like your eyes.”

“Y-you mean how they don't line up?”

“Like how you see right through me. I always know when you're looking at me, and how you speak to me without words. Your face is so expressive too, and I like everything about it. ” and reaching out to touch his face, you caressed his cheek. “And your skin is so soft.” moving your hand over to touch his nose, you giggled. “You have such a straight, proud nose. Do you know I have a thing for noses? I bet you didn't.” Moving down to his lips, you smiled. “Don't even get me started on this mouth. It's a gift.”

“N-n-no is not.” he tried to deny.

“You're right, it's a treasure from the gods. There's nothing wrong about it, and I think it's perfect.”

“B-b-but my teeth and I'm not very good at talking an-”

You gave him a light peck on the lips to quiet him. “You are cute, so cute. You talk just fine. However, if you're worried, then I'm sure we can find better things for your mouth to do, like kissing. You're very good at that,” you teased.“and I know how much you like it.”

“You like me? J-just me?” 

Smoothing out the wrinkles about his eyes, you said softly. “I like you, so much that it hurts. I don't want you to be afraid, and to ignore what I'm saying, because what I see doesn't matter, but what I know is what tells me how beautiful you are. You mean the world to me, and I love you.”

“M-me?”

“Only you. If for some reason all we had was a life together in a dying dream, then I would have allowed you to take me to your kingdom, and you know, live happily ever after.”

“B-but that was just a dream.”

“I know,” you giggled. “but it doesn't mean that parts of it couldn't come true. See? I dressed up just for you. I'm yours, and no one else's. And you never have to doubt that.”

Ruminating on it a bit, his worry was then replaced by joy, and scooping you up, he said happily. “I think it's time w-we go. Ready?”

 “I am.”

He opened a portal, which brought you two back into the garage. That usual flutter of anxiety could not beat the joy of a beating heart, and setting you down on the workbench, he got to work treating the various cuts you had received. And you allowed him, knowing that it'd make him feel better. When he was done and sat back to rest, you explained your theory. “I think I know why the flowers followed my whim, and it's because of you. You told me that you visited that place over the last couple of weeks, but as delightful as they were, they didn't do anything except look pretty. My theory as to why they acted that way was you, because you were thinking of me, and they knew because they are empathic. You wanted to take me there, to have a good time, all the while being flooded by your pleasant emotions of love, fascination, and happiness. Now, having just taken me there, not only did they benefit from my emotions, but yours and because you love me, and they could sense it, they had treated me as to what they thought I was; a princess. You influenced that world just as I have influenced yours. It was magical to say the least, and I had a really good time. And I know I might be asking for a lot, but please don't leave me. Especially after all we've gone through. I know I can be stupid, but I don't want to lose you.”

Adjusted the flower crown, he gave you a soft kiss; the kind that made your heart ache. “You're not stupid.”

“No, I have been stupid and I'm probably going to do a lot of other stupid things, but I hope that's okay, and you'll like me anyway.”

“I like you just th-the way you are.”

This made you giggle. “I'm pretty sure you just referenced a Bruno Mars song.”

“Really? Hahaha, I'm really n-n-not with it, am I? I um - you might have to tell me who that is later, but as far as you and me, I-I always want you to be with me.”

Looking up into his smiling face, you knew that he meant it. 

_Once upon a time, not so long ago, there was a scientist, whom after trying all that he could to wake up his unconscious girlfriend wondered if the only thing he hadn't tried would work; for while she appeared to be in a coma, she was merely in a deep sleep like sleeping beauty. Physically there was nothing the matter with her, and taking it upon himself, he entered into her dream. What he found there was an adventure he hadn't planned for; his beloved a child, a quest, where he nonetheless proved himself a hero and somehow became a king; waiting for his season to come. And his beloved waiting to bloom in spring._

Perhaps you were a bit silly in thinking of this little tale as he was helping you off the workbench, but you couldn't help it; your writer's mind wouldn't have had it any other way. Sheepishly, he wondered. “Will you - are y-y-you staying for dinner? It would be swell if y-you could.”

_The babe, child, then young woman she grew to be never knew that she was waiting not for a prince, but for a wisp of a memory, that was anything but a passing thought. For her purpose was yet to be realized until a little help came along the way; her intended, in the guise of a friend. And by taking a chance, her world was expanded._

“Sure, I'd love to.”

_When she grew up and saw her dear scientist again, she did not know him, and he was not of the fae she realized by the lines of his face, finding him look much older than the rest, but his face soft with all the yesterday's which had come and gone; the contrast of his delightful imperfection was an encouragement, and it did not deter her. The sincerity in his earnest words and eyes made her very warm in her soul, and comfortable, like her beloved garden, books, and candies tended to do, but while she did not know him, she was attracted to him. Taking a chance, she gave him permission to do what he intended; his hands trembling as they cradled her face. Running his hands through her hair, down her neck, and gingerly touching her shoulders, he took a deep breath, before placing a lock of hair behind her ear, bestowing upon her true love's kiss; breaking the hold of the curse which had hidden her memories._

“Rick, do you think I should change my clothes first?” 

With a soft smile, he chuckled. “Nah, y-you can come as you are.”

“Rick?” 

“Hmm?” 

Pulling him down for a kiss, you softened. “I love you.”

Placing a hand over his heart, a goofy grin took over his face, as though he were the luckiest man in the world. “Can you - could y-y-you repeat that? I-I want to make sure I heard you correctly.”

“Can your heart take it?” you teased.

“I-I-I hope so.”

_Bringing his beloved home, his work was done, and she pleaded for his forgiveness, which was granted, and they continued on as they had before._

“I love you, sweet honey man of mine.”

_However, there was a slight shift in their relationship. Whether it was because the scientist grew kinder, or his beloved was growing into her loveliness, there was warmth that neither knew they hadn't experienced before. For his part, the scientist could live another day, another lifetime if his beloved demanded it. And while all his good deeds will possibly be hidden in the subconscious of another, they would not be forgotten, and it didn't mean his story was finished. Whatever challenges, trials, and adventures the future held, good or bad, the two would always be stronger. Together._


End file.
